Life in the Dragons Den
by winterorion
Summary: James has been traumatized and turned into a dragon slayer by Jose and the new element 4 for a sinister plot. However, their plans backfire and James in placed in an orphanage instead. He is desperate for a family, having lost his own. Will laxus, mirajane, gajeel, natsu, and Wendy, be the family he really wants? Or will Jose ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER 1_

"These damn kids, why does master want them anyway?"

"You know why"

Two voices rang through the disgusting hall of the dungeon. Two sets of boots could be heard making their way toward the cells that contained about 10 children. One of them was Marcus Dubois, a really powerful water wizard, and the element fours second in command. He was new here so I hear from the other kids. But he is just as cruel, no, like ten times worse than any of the element four members. One time he killed this one kid that talked back to him by drowning him in his own saliva. His comrade was Hector Rodriguez, a fire element wizard, who ironically despite the element he wields was the calmest of the four. But even he has the potential to kill anyone of us.

"But WHY? I could easily kill one of these little shits" Marcus whined

"Will you shut your trap and get one of them." Hector strained not to yell

Every couple of days they come down here and steal a child. But they never come back. What are they doing to these kids? They have nothing of value, or know anything about magic. So why, why are they doing this. I wanted to stop them, kill them even, but I couldn't none of us could. I turned my head to look at the chains on my limbs to remind me why I couldn't do anything. They were made of anti-magic lacrima. So even if I did know magic I would be useless. These chains attached to cuffs that were on my wrists, I had only been here for a few weeks and the skin there was almost raw. I hated seeing the other kids, especially Rowan, scratch at them knowing it could get infected.

A jingle of keys could be heard followed by a loud creak as the cell gate opened. I was looking down when they came in so all I saw was their boots before I was almost blinded by a small wall of fire that made its way across the floor. The flame grew until it connected to the ceiling. They were hot, real hot, I made my way to the back wall to get farther away from the scorching flames, soon other children followed suit and gathered around me. The flames revealed the horrible conditions I've been living in, rats and mice ran away from the fire, and joined us in the back corner. While roaches scattered and fell from the ceiling landing on several children that shrieked in response. But I just flicked the occasional roach off my head. I had to be strong, tough, for these kids. Out of the ten kids here, I was the oldest.

"Go ahead" hector offered to Marcus as he separated the wall of fire and walked through "you pick"

Rowan was sitting close to me, so I could sense his normally calm demeanor faltered. Like I said before, Marcus was cruel. His decision on what child he took depended on the reaction to his 'tests'.

Marcus did a fist pump before making his way toward us. He kneeled in front of me and stuck his face real close to mine. "I bet you want me to take you with me," he said as he ran his hand on my thighs and ass before whispering in my ear "I can prep you for what the boss has in store for you". That drove me over the edge; I drew my head back spit directly in his eye. I didn't have time to react before he grabbed my face with his hand. "I'll enjoy watching that arrogance die in your eyes when I get you all alone," he said "not even the boss will want to miss what I have in store for you, my boy". Rowans hand was squeezing my arms tightly, as if telling me 'stop provoking him'. When Marcus let go of my face I let my eyes fall to the floor as if I was afraid of him. He smirked at my fake fear face, sure that he had succeeded in striking terror in my heart before he stood up to inspect the other children. Rowan quickly removed his grip on my arm as Marcus walked over to him caressing his face and hair. We couldn't afford to have Marcus or any of the element four to know we were brothers. They would take him away and I would probably never see him again. My thoughts were interrupted as Marcus stood up fired a water blast near one of the boys just missing his face. This is one of his 'tests' The boy screamed, fear in his eyes, the terror was obvious.

"Oh no" rowan muttered quietly as Marcus walked over to the boy, a sadistic smile on his face as he slung the boy over his shoulder. "No, please not me," the boy sobbed "please!" hector said nothing as Marcus walked through the gap in the flames with the boy in tow. The boy continued to scream and kick and sob, he almost got Marcus to drop him but he just stopped and rebalanced the boy on his shoulder before continuing. The boy was on his right shoulder so the man held the boy still while hector closed the cell door. It creaked as if saying a final goodbye to the boy, as if the door knew that it would never see him again. As soon as his comrade finished he turned and briskly walked to the dungeons exit. Hector followed suit, allowing the fire wall to die out, before he too was gone.

Just like before I could hear the boots as the duo walked away, this time with an innocent child.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with you, boy" Marcus snickered.

…..

We don't have windows where we are but our bodies still tell us when it's time to go to sleep. When I knew for sure the threat was gone I motioned for everyone to go to bed. I carefully went around the fact that someone that was here with us last night wasn't anymore.

"Ok everybody get with your sleeping buddies and go to sleep" I made that up arrangement up some time ago. Before the kids were spread all over the place. This was a problem because they had frequent nightmares and I would wake up to somebody screaming in the middle of the night. After I made everyone sleep with a sleeping buddy I guess they felt like they were protected or something, though I have to admit… it works better with an even number of kids. One girl was all by herself huddled in the corner. Rowan came to me as everyone was lying down in pairs. "that's Tamera," he gestured in her direction "she was paired up with Emory, before he was taken" I kind of felt bad about not knowing everyone's names but when I was brought here I connected with some people my age before they were taken away from me. That's why I was the only one chained to a wall. Of course a 7 to 12 year old might not do much damage against a 30 year old water mage. But a 16 year old 6 feet tall black teenager is a completely different story. I fought till I ran out of strength. But they were still taken away from me. That's why I refuse to personally know or emotionally connect with these innocent children. Because sooner or later they will be gone too.

_…._

_Authors note:_

_So here it is, a new story! Just so you know ( In case I forget to put this on the summary) this does take place in modern times more specifically the USA. So thanks for reading and I honestly want everyone reading this to make a review and comment so I know what to work on in my stories. _

_….. _

_P.S. I WOULD LIKE TO PUT A HUGE SHOUTOUT ON HERE FOR LEOSLADY4EVER! _

_THANK YOU _

_Ok im done. Lol J_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been two weeks since Emory was taken from our cell. It's been a week and a half since the element four have started taking two kids at a time instead of Just one. I remember that night I let tamera sleep with me and Rowan, only to be taken the next day. The days they would come to take one of us became unpredictable, erratic even. Why? What is there purpose?

"James?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we going to die?"

Rowan looked at me with wide eyes, his young twelve year old eyes peered in to my sixteen year old ones. His eyes were showing a mix of seriousness and terror. We were the only two left in the cell, the others were gone. The shuffling of feet and the occasional voice that I had grown accustomed to was no longer there, and I missed them.

" I -" I let out a deep sigh " I don't know"

He was silent for a moment something that , only two months ago, was a rare quality that surfaced only when he was in the deepest of thoughts. We weren't always like this. In fact two months ago I would have called anyone crazy if they told me anything about magic. I didn't even know it existed. But now I would do anything to learn magic, to protect us both from the inevitable.

Two months ago...

A car bumped and rocked over the uneven terrain as it made its way through the forest. The thick oak trees giving the forest a deep, layered shade. The cars suddenly veered upward as the car took on a hill. The occupants endured until they saw their destination. A huge White House, once a plantation, now the home of the souths richest black/Cherokee Indian family. The columns, four of them in fact, supported the family surname. Carved in expensive marble that glistened in the morning sun. The car parked in front of the large house and four figures got out, a young boy and his older brother and their parents. They took their time to admire the large north Georgia mountains that surrounded the huge estate.

"James, Rowan, look at that," the father said enthusiastically, " did your old man deliver or did he deliver?"

James rolled his eyes while his younger brother gave his father a well deserved high five.

"My man delivered," the mother said, " we now live in a piece of history! Isn't that amazing!"

"More like creepy," James muttered so quietly no one heard him, " half of my gene pool was raised to fear this place."

"Lets go break it in," mother said running into the house, " Agaska* come on, you too kids!"

"Coming Eclair!" Said Agaska grabbing Rowan's arms, " come my little unole*, you too unatsi*"

James was being dragged by his father closer to the house and was almost inside when his mother halted them.

"Wait, wait. It's not our home until I put this up." She said as she pulled out a nail and hammer. Sweat surfaced on her dark African skin as she forced the nail into the wall to the left of the door. When it was almost flush against the wall she put the hammer down went into the house and brought out a plaque with a string attached to it. It was made of a dark, beautiful, glossy finished wood. She hung it up before putting her hand on her hips and standing back to admire her handy work.

Home of the spring rain, the summer breeze, fresh snow, and...

a pastry

- the Roland's.

Everyone laughed a little, this is what you get when you have a pure bred Cherokee Indian as a father, your nick name actually means something in his native tongue. Not to mention a mother with the name of a delicious pastry. James, along with his family, walked in the house, took a deep breath, and took in the the awesome modern interior.

" I guess i can live here" he said.

...

"What about magic?" Rowan asked

"What about it?" I questioned

" I mean could we use it to get out of here?"

" If you knew how to use magic you could. That isn't an option for me already, these chains are laced with lacrima to prevent me from using magic, assuming I even knew how to. Which I don't." I reasoned.

"So, what are we going to do?" He asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"We wait" I sighed.

He gave me an exasperated look before turning his back to me.

There was a huge furnace outside of our cell, about 20 feet to the right of the metal bars that held us in here like crazed animals. Every few days it is lit and gives us warmth and light. Every time I look at it it gives me a hope. A hope that we will make it out of here alive. With this orange light I could see Rowan in the corner hunched over, my heart broke for him.

"Come on little wind," I tried to sound hopeful, " you can't give up hope."

"Wind? Wind is no help in times like this," he said turning towards me, " no amount of wind or snow is going to get us out of here."

I flinched at his words. The nicknames our father gave us used to mean a lot to my brother, now he looked at them like some sort of lost cause. I was going to say something else when we heard boots coming down the hallway, along with a familiar snicker. The man reached the cell doors eagerly, was he excited to finally pick us off?

"Marcus." I frowned

"Hello," he smirked, "how has life been treating you?"

"Oh yea I've been doing great, you little bastard!"

"Oh don't get all upset! In fact I've been upset too," he frowned before making his way to Rowan, " all you little shits have been is a waste of time."

"Don't touch him!" I screamed as Rowan yelped to Marcus cold touch. I knew I could do anything with these restraints, but I struggled anyway.

"So sad, so sad! Don't worry we will take you together, so you can share your sad experience together!" The fat cloaked man said. Crap that's not your ordinary fat man, it's aria leader of the element four, he wields the air element. He's even more powerful than Marcus. After that I gave up resisting, without magic it's impossible. We will never get out of here.

...

We were walking down some hallways, escorted by all of the element four. Sol, hector, Marcus, and aria, pushing Rowan and I down the hallway. The hallway dead ended into a iron door with the letter 'M' carved above it. Marcus grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. Shit I don't like this.

" give me about 15 minutes and I will be done with this one"

"SO SAD!" Aria said smirking.

"Go ahead We will keep an eye out for the boss" hector said. I started to try and squirm out of Marcus grasp but he grabbed me with both his hands, there was no getting away.

"NON, NON, NON," sol purred before bending his body with inhuman flexibility, " no getting away!"

Then Marcus dragged me in the room, while Rowan screamed my name, and slammed the door. He let me go with a sadist smile on his face, and I backed up quickly only to trip on a wooden leg.

"What the-?" I said. For the first time I looked at my surroundings. I tripped on a leg to a bed frame that held up a king size mattress. I could see several dressers with mirrors attached to him and a window with a view of the ocean. Shit, we are at sea? How are we going to get back home now? I turned to see Marcus making lots of noise digging in one of his dressers, apparent,y he was looking for something. An evil grin appeared on his face when he found what he was looking for. He walked toward me and the color from my face disappeared. He was holding a condom.

"Hold on dude, I'm not like that!" I screamed as he made a lunge for me. I moved out of the way before trying to open the window, it wouldn't budge. He ran at me and I jumped on the bed and from there to the other side of the room.

"The windows bolted down, you can't get away."

"Sorry I don't swing for the other team!" I yelled, I felt somehow safer with the bed between me and him. But that all went away when he smirked at me and laughed.

" don't worry you WILL swing for me!"

A door opened behind me and I was blasted on the floor, I was drenched with water. Dammit that must have been the-

"Bathrooms... so convenient when your a water Mage," he laughed as he formed a magic circle. One appeared in front of his hand, the other larger one was underneath my soaking wet body. "Water magic: BINDS" he whispered as the water from my clothing and beneath me wrapped my body, effectively restraining me. He got on his knees and laid on top of me.

" ya know I don't usually fuck on the floor, but in your case I can make an exception." He said giving his trade mark smirk, " don't worry about your brother he can get a share of me too"

That sent me over the edge, I slipped my hand from the confines of the water that was keeping me still. I grabbed a handful of his hair and threw him off me, his head slammed into the bed frame before screaming curses at me. He lost concentration and the spell faded. I could move now, and I intend to use that privilege to the full. Before he could fully stand up I hit him with a

Small table I had found next to his bed. Then I got him in a headlock and was slowly choking the life out of him.

"What did you say about Rowan?" I asked, all I got was a series of gags as he choked, " not so cocky now huh?" This time I heard a laugh from Marcus, I stood in disbelief as his body turned into water and flew out of my hands.

"Since, I can't have you... Nobody can! WATER LOCK!" All of a sudden all this water rose and swallowed me up. That's ok I was always a good swimmer, but every time I tried to swim out I was pushed back into the middle of the sphere. I was running out of air, I could see black spots in my vision now, is this it?

"Don't worry though I can't kill you, bosses orders," he said to me, "you will experience true hell soon enough"

The water sphere that was drowning me collapsed. I was gasping for air when I heard Rowan grunting. I swung open the door to the hallway and saw Rowan restrained by a black hooded ghost that could teach a thing or to about ugliness to a grim reaper. I ran at the black figure before I was swept up by my own black ghost as well. They took us down a series of hallways before stopping at double doors with a sign that said 'OR'. There a creepy man walked out, he was a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders with a thin mustache. His hair color was a blackish red, and he seemed to have black lipstick on. But that wasn't want scared me the most. He was wearing scrubs.

"I see you have met my shades," he half laughed," welcome to my operating room"

...

Authors note,

Unole: wind

Unatsi: snow

Agaska: rain

Cherokee Indian language!

Sooooo, how was it.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I woke up with a start. My sleep was neither peaceful nor restful. When I sat up in my bed the pillow stuck to my face, I actually had to rip it off. My whole body was covered in cold sweat. I sighed as I stood up and took off the comforter to my bed and put it on the floor. This earned a loud rustling noise at the opposite end of the room followed by a loud succession of chocking and snoring sounds mixed together. It was disturbing to say the least.

I switched on the little light next to my bed on the night stand. The sheets were drenched in sweat, this was the third time this week I would have to wash my sheets and ms Clark will not be happy about it. This happens every time I have that dream, thank god that I woke up before I could see anything else, or I would wake up the entire orphanage with my screams. Which would get me twelve hours locked in my room to ' meditate' about my wrongdoings.

I looked at the clock, 4:29. Dammit I know I was grateful for being woken up before my dream turned into a nightmare but damn, four o'clock in the morning? I stood up stripped the wet sheets off my bed and carefully walked past my bastard of a roommate, Curtis, before walking down the hallway and descending the stairs to the main floor and down another flight to the basement. There I put my thin sheets and comforter into the washing machine, before heading back upstairs to the main floor. I quickly made a left which was a another hallway the led to the the back door. I punched in the numbers on the pad for the alarm system before opening the door. The humidity was heavy, the fog was low hanging, and the grass was wet. A clear sign of a refreshing spring shower.

"Good, it rained last night." I said voicing out my thoughts. Ms Clark hates that, she always likes to remind me, ' talking to oneself is not a healthy habit. Ones who do such things are more fit for an asylum than an orphanage', she makes me sick. I walked over to one of favorite trees, a magnolia tree, just to look at it. It was still dark outside but the full moon, that was barely visible through the thick fog, made the precious water almost glow. Even inside the blooms the water looked almost white, as if giving off its own light instead of reflecting the moons.

As i was observing the flowering tree my stomach made a loud 'GLUUP' noise, letting me know that my reserves where running on empty. Ms Clark has no intention on cooking at five in the morning so I might as well eat now or forever hold my peace. I walked briskly under the tree so that I was covered by the shadows to make sure no one would be able to see what I was about to do. I lifted my head upwards and opened my mouth and sucked in, for a Moment nothing happened, until finally, mini rivers of water flew into my mouth from all directions. I took special care siphoning water from the new blooms, which tasted like heaven by the way, because they were still fragile.

When I was finished, god, I felt so much better. I guess being a water dragon slayer has its pros and cons too. I turned to the grass before I siphoned more water. The magnolia bloom water tasted sweet like dessert almost, while the grass was more filling and refreshing. I finished about a quarter of the backyard before I got full and headed inside. I went up the stairs and back in my room as I plopped back onto my bed, bare of any sheets or blankets, before looking at the clock again. It said 5:23. That's good because at seven o clock Ms. Clark is going to wake us up anyway like she does every first and third Saturday of each month. After all it is adoption day, time to try and get adopted.

...

Again I woke up with a start, this time with a dose of ice cold water on my face. I sat straight up rubbing water out of my eyes and nose, and man did it burn.

"Get up you fucking turd," my severely overweight roommate spat, "unlike you I'm going to get out of this hell hole."

I was making my way out of the bed but I obviously want going fast enough for him. He grabbed me by my shirt and threw me out of the bed. Rage filled me and I stood up and looked him directly in he eye, something most kids here wouldn't dare do. We exchanged deathly glares for a long time, I wanted him to provoke me. I wanted him to give me a excuse, any excuse, to beat him down. I wanted to so bad, to say I desperate to do so it an understatement, but Rowan's face flashed in my mind. I looked down at my feet, as if had been defeated.

"That what I thought bitch." He smirked before walking out and slamming the door so hard I thought I heard it echo throughout the whole house. My heart sank down into my stomach, I hated how quickly I lost the will to defend myself. But it seemed like every time I fight for myself or someone I care about I lose big time, like I lost Rowan. I went to the closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans, a black short sleeved shirt button up shirt, and a long sleeved t shirt. I inspected the garments, now glad that I ironed them ahead of time, before I put them on. I put on the jeans which were a little baggy but can be easily remedied with a belt. The long sleeved white t shirt was next. I made sure to cover the scars I made on my own skin, each one counted a failure in my life. The first one was for my father, second was my mother, third was Rowan. Each was made by a knife I keep hidden under my mattress. It was time I cut again, this time for the loss of a piece of myself, my pride and will. Finally I put on the last black shirt along with my socks and black and white converse shoes. (A/N: I literally almost never wear any colors other than black or white. Go figure.)

I sighed while walking back to the main floor. Ms Abigail Clark, a pale woman, glared at me. I guess she saw my sheets in the washer again. Man, this is my second week here, and I already got her pissed at me how many times? Ugh I stopped counting after a dozen.

"Next time you wash your sheets again I will personally locked down the washer and dryer." She said darkly, " and expect to 'meditate' on this when we get home"

"Yes ma'am" I said calmly despite my anger at staying in my room without meals.

Satisfied with my answer she walked past me and into the bathroom to get ready to were about fifteen or so kids in the kitchen. The maid was giving out plates and bowls of food so everyone was determined to get their share. I took my plate, made myself some kool aid, and moved into the living room before plopping down on the couch and watched CNN. The reporter shifted in his seat uncomfortably as he moved on to his next report.

"Serial killer, Jose Porla, escapes prison once again despite being in solitary confinement. February the seventh this man went on a killing spree targeting Native American preserves also kidnapping serval children. His makeshift headquarters being a hijacked carnival cruise liner that had shipwrecked due to the first tsunami ever to strike the city of miami. Most of children's remains have been given to their grieving parents, whose wish to see there beloved children again, has been utterly crushed. The only remaining survivor being James Roland now an orphan residing in 'Atlantas children's hope home.' He is the only one that knows how and why Jose Porla would kill these innocent chil-"

I cut off the television before I could get into it any further. He was free? Jose was out of prison? Oh shit. Should I run? Suddenly I wasn't feeling so hungry, I put down the bowl of breakfast and turned to see everyone watching me closely. When the authorities told me I was to be put in an orphanage I chose the one closest to where we used to live as well as the farthest away from Jose, they told me it would be a fresh start. Damn, and they had to find out on the fucking tv.

I watched hopelessly as Curtis mouthed the word 'freak' at me from the other side of the room. I was relieved when ms Clark walked back from the bathroom totally oblivious to what just happened.

" ok let's go everyone" she chimed as she walked to the door totally unsuspecting. Because there is so many orphans here we usually go downtown to one of the hotels she has an agreement with to use one of their conference rooms. She nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a banging on the doors forced back a smirk when, for a split second, he looked like and ugly alley cat. When she had finally Regained her composure she opened the door and smiled her fake smile.

"Atlantas children hope home! How can we help you?" She asked.

There was a muscular blond man and a slim curvaceous white haired woman there, along with two teenagers, one with a lot of piercings and another with salmon colored hair, that I could tell where older than me, and another girl that was twelve or thirteen maybe, give or take.

The blond man had a bored look on his face," we are coming to adopt."

"Really?" Ms Clark chimed, " we'll we have a lot of orphans here so we don't have time for you to look through everyone. Actually we are on our way to present other children to parents interested in adopting children at the Hilton hotel downtown. You are welcome to follow us there."

"Actually," the blond man said imitating ms Clark's voice ," we already know who we want to adopt so this should take no more than five minutes of your precious time."

Ms Clark dropped the nice lady act and got straight to the point. " who do you want?"

"James Roland"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Ms Clark can't stand to be late. As the owner of this orphanage, being tardy can cost her an adoption. He hates being late, she hates it so much in fact she developed a bad, bad, bad habit. And it's something James Roland can't stand , she sucks on her teeth. It's almost like she has something stuck in there and she's trying to suck it out but she can't get it to save her life. That's exactly what she's doing now. Ms Clark, along with James and Mr and Mrs Dreyar, were in the office now waiting for the proper adoption papers to be printed out of the out of date, slow as hell, printer. She sucked her teeth more and more while glancing at her watch every thirty seconds.

"Ms Clark," James said quietly ," you don't have to be there for another hour."

Ms Clark glared at him, but she couldn't say what she wanted to in front of Mirajane and Laxus Dreyar. The latter was glaring at her as if saying 'I wish you would'. So she settled so a excruciatingly long suck on her to front teeth.

James gritted his teeth,as his eye twitched dangerously. His self control was quickly he sucked her teeth it was almost like the frequency of the whistle that rose really high. She was just short of being a living dog whistle, not that she wasn't a female dog herself anyway. James prayers where finally answered when the printer finally spit out the papers they needed. As it shut down James swore the noise it made could be compared to a wheeze. Ms Clark snatched up the papers and almost threw it down in front of Mr. Dreyar, who glared at her viciously, before he snatched it up himself.

"Where do I sign?" He asked gruffly.

"Here here and here. Your wife and I sign here, we will be the witnesses. The boy signs here." She said frowning as she stole a glance at her watch, " look I gotta go soon and -"

"Say something else," Laxus snapped as Ms. clarks desk lamp flickered on and off ," I'm at my wits end with you."

Mirajane held Laxus hand while her husband put Ms. Clark in her place. Mirajane then signed the paper followed quickly by Ms. Clark who, by the way, stopped sucking her teeth entirely. Laxus handed the paper to James, who promptly signed it, before something caught his attention.

"What's this?" He asked.

"What is it now?" Ms Clark spat, "that section is for a name change. In case you want to take up the surname of the family adopting you."

"James Dreyar" he muttered trying to get a feel of it.

Mirajane looked at James and smiled, "how does it sound?"

"I like it, it's got a nice ring to it" he said admiring her sweet voice. He only had been around her for a few minutes but he already knew he could view her as a mother. Laxus looked at the boy and raised and eyebrow before giving him the smallest of smiles in approval. James heart soared as he somehow managed to please Mr Laxus. He signed the paper that certified the name change and adoption and gave it to Ms Clark, who hurriedly pounded the papers with the Georgia seal. James looked at the paper then back to where Ms Clark once was and all trace of her was gone, replaced by the loud click of heels and the occasional child before he heard the front door slam shut.

...

I can't believe it, was I that bad? I don't even deserve a goodbye? I tried to force my emotions down, but one single tear made its way down my face. I quickly cursed myself, Mr and Mrs Dreyar were looking at me now. They probably where having second thoughts. Damn it. I held the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes to forced whatever I was feeling down before I stood up. I made my way for the door but I felt a large hand on my shoulder. I turned to find Laxus standing behind me.

"Don't work yourself over her or the past," he said calmly ," go ahead and get packed, our flight leaves in an hour"

He gave me a reassuring pat on the back before I left the room and went upstairs to go pack. I pulled out my black suitcase and threw some dark colored polo and button up shirts in, along with some jeans, and I made sure to put all my white long sleeved t shirts in the suitcase. I was getting ready to leave when my mind caught on to what laxus said, 'our flight leaves in an hour'. Where are these people from? Not that I wasn't grateful, they are adopting me after all. But it wasn't just what he said, I could feel a presence of magic emanating from them, all of them. Especially from Mirajane and Laxus.

I walked down the stairs, my suitcase squeaking behind me, to my new family. Laxus has the three teens line up in a row.

"These are our kids" laxus said before pulling the blue eyed girl closer to me. " this is wendy."

"Hi wendy I'm James," I stuck my hand out to shake her hand. " nice to meet you."

To my surprise she walked right past my open hand and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Nice to meet you." She said sweetly. This made me a little uncomfortable, she reminded me of Rowan. And it hurt. She pulled away from me and walked to a smiling Mirajane before laxus continued. He gestured to the salmon headed boy.

"This is natsu" he said.

"Hello natsu nice to meet you." This time my hand was met by natsus and we shook, man did he have a iron grip.

"Same here"

Finally laxus moved to the next guy, I could tell this one was the oldest without a doubt. His eyes were a deep red, I have never seen red eyes before. I had to catch myself from staring too hard, I didn't want to come of weird or anything.

" And this is gajeel" he said, this time his voice seemed more strained than before. I stuck out my hand to break the ice.

"Hi I'm James, nice to meet you." I said, hiding all of the nervousness of my voice.

Gajeel eyes roved me before he crossed his arms angrily.

"Laxus, Is he really the dragons layer we are supposed to get? Look at him, he's weak." He spat

...

James eyes widened at this revelation, how did they know? Gajeel looked at him almost as if he was disgusted, like how you would look at trash.

"You are-" James managed to croak but his voice cracked. Laxus put his on James shoulder but he flinched and backed away. The suitcase dropped to the ground.

"Wait James," Mirajane said moving closer to James, "everything's okay, everything fine. We know your are a dragon slayer."

"Don't come any closer," James raised his voice, "I'm not going back there! Jose would- I can't-"

James couldn't finish his sentence, his body was stuck in reverse he couldn't stop his legs from moving backwards. Adrenaline was coursing through his body, he could feel the magic at his disposal. He didn't know whether to fight or run. Water burst through the kitchen sink and made a wall between himself and the mages. Before he turned to the door and ran out.

...

I ran outside and down the street, I didn't look back. I couldn't believe I got my hopes up. Jose would come at me like this, using my weaknesses. He knew since he destroyed my family I would be desperate for a family. He got all the details just right, he knew I wanted a cool father and a loving mother. Jose knew that I wanted a tough older brother and a sweet innocent little sister. I can't believe I he used my emotions like this. H must also know I don't know barely anything about magic, Gajeel was right, how can I be a dragon slayer if I don't know the first thing about dragon slayer magic?

I ran until I couldn't run anymore, so I sat down at the nearest bus stop bench. Tears were threatening to surface. I got my hopes up for nothing. I was so distracted I didn't realize there was a person waiting for the bus as well. They were cloaked so i couldnt see their face. i started to feel nervous so I quickly stood up and walked away before wiping the tears out of my eyes. A hand grabbed my arm before I could leave I expected I was going to get robbed or beat up. The hand on my shoulder was had metal studs on it. I remembered what gajeel looked like when I was being introduced.

"Wait," he said, pulling down his hood. His red eyes bore into mine before he spoke again. " I didn't mean what I said back there"

"Really, the way you looked at me said it all"

"Tch," he said " I didn't say to leave, you brat."

"I'm not going back there," I said remembering what Jose did and how he gave me the car on my back. "I can't"

"We ain't taking you to Jose kid" he spat before lowering his voice and tightening his grip on my arm, "we wanna help you"

"Whatever," I scoffed, " that's exactly what Jose said and now I have a scar because of him. And how can you help me?"

"I'm a dragon slayer kid" he said "we are your best chance at helping you and your powers. Unless you want to live your life without knowing what you can do."

I didn't say anything for a while. I wanted to know what I could do and all, but gajeel has already rubbed me in the wrong way.

"I don't want to get my hopes up" I said coldly,

"Sit down brat," his hand pulling me to the bench but I didn't sit.

"I don't think I should-"

"Sit. down."

I sat down on the bench, the way he told me to sit down, I shivered. Definitely don't want to get on his bad side. He held the bridges of his nose as a limo pulled up and natsu got out. He sat down on the bench to my left while gajeel remained to my right.

"So are you a dragon slayer too?"

"Yup I'm a fire dragon slayer." He looked at gajeel, and when he didn't say anything, reached behind me and whacked him upside the head.

"What the hell, salamander?"

"You didn't tell him what kind of magic you use, metal face!"

"I was getting to that fire freak!" He said before turning to me," I'm iron ok? An iron dragon slayer," he turned to natsu "happy now?"

Natsu nodded in approval while gajeel reached behind me and whacked him upside the noggin.

"What the hell, gajeel!"

This continued for a while I coughed and cleared my throat real loud to make them remember I'm still here. Natsu was the first to speak up.

"Gajeel aint good at having brotherly moments like this," he gave a goofy grin I'm sure I will only see on his face " this is about as good as it gets."

"Speak for yourself!" He said grabbing my arm and threw me in the limo. " I can be brotherly."

"Tch yeah right" natsu said as he jumped in.

As soon as gajeel got in the car the arguing started about who could be the most brotherly. Wendy and mr and mrs Dreyar were in the car as well. Laxus was wet, he must've went through the water wall I put up. I apologized for my actions earlier and received more pats on the back from laxus. Who by the way is a lightning dragon slayer and even wendy is a sky dragon slayer. We all talked about our magic until gajeel and natsu started trying to fight in the car. I thought it would last forever until the taxi driver put the car in drive, which promptly shut them up as there faces drained of all color and started to drool. I started to get woozy so I closed my eyes to make it easier on myself. Ever since I became a dragon slayer it has been really hard for me to handle any kind of transportation. Even laxus suddenly got quiet. Wendy was about to move towards natsu and gajeel, to help them I guess, but mirajane playfully smacked her hand.

"Don't you dare." Mirajane said and they both erupted with laughter.

"Where are we going?" I asked trying to ignore my rolling stomach.

"New York City ," laxus said, "that's where our guild is located. Then we will take you to our place, so you can start school. Your 16 so I guess with a little convincing I can have you bumped up to the 11th grade."

"Gajeel and natsu are seniors." Mirajane half laughed still playing with Wendy.

" cool" I managed to say before gagging, "so... What's the guild like?"

Laxus turned to me as the airport came into view.

"Do fairies have tails?" He asked, " do they even exist?" I shrugged my shoulders as a response.

"That's what our guild is like, a never ending adventure... *Gag*"

As we stepped on the solid ground all the dragon slayers sighed in relief. Of course laxus had to ruin the mood.

,Don't get too comfortable you have a flight to catch"

"Crap"

...

REVEIW ?


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Clouds, so white and fluffy, yet when they group together they can give birth to the roughest of storms. Like the one our plane was going through now. I didn't realize what I was doing when I agreed to get on this plane, but I wish I could take it all back. It takes two hours to get to the big apple by plane, and I swear to god, it's not worth it. The turbulence put natsu and gajeel in a, how should I call it, 'creative' mood. They generously raided the small bathroom to re-paint the walls. Even laxus went to add his 'art' to the wall.

"Wendy?" I whispered loudly, " Psst, Wendy?"

Wendy was distracted by the window, full of curiosity, as she played with a cloud she was manipulating. She made it turn into a snake, then to a thumbs up, then into an exact replica of laxus face. She, joined by mirajane, giggled loudly. They stopped when the heard the sound of laxus, natsu, and gajeel adding an additional coat of 'paint' to the walls.

I moved over to the other side of the cabin we were in to call in a favor from Wendy.

"Hey Ms Dreyar," I said respectfully before I addressed the younger female, "and wendy"

"Hi James," Mirajane said sweetly, "how are you enjoying your flight? This is the first time you've been on a airplane, right?"

"Yes ma'am, it's just that I'm feeling a little, ahem, well you know," I gestured to the small bathroom that somehow could occupy three people at the same time, "just the tiniest bit woozy."

I could hear a loud crack, accompanied by a flash of light in the small window, before a round of thunder shook the plane. I covered my hand with my mouth while the bathroom buddies began to 'paint' the wall again with a newfound passion. I resisted the urge to join them while Wendy gave me a sympathetic look. She walked over and placed her hand on my ears before muttering a incantation and just like that my motion sickness was gone.

"Thanks," I said while finally being able to take a deep breath without gagging, "I can't say the same for them though."

"Your welcome." She said walking to the bathroom door. She stretched out her hands and I could see a baby blue magic circle appear in front of her hands, she must be helping out the others. I turned to see Ms Dreyar looking out the window so I decided to stir up a conversation.

"Ms Dreyar," I asked carefully choosing my words, "what kind of magic do you use?"

"Stop calling me 'Ms Dreyar', first of all, you're making me feel old," she chucked slightly, "to answer your question though my specialty is take over magic."

"Take over magic?" I questioned, my attention focused entirely on her.

"Yes it allowed the user to take over, or transform, part their body's into that of other creatures for battle." She explained.

"Cool, so you can like turn you arms into animal wings or something?"

"Something like that, I specialize in full body take overs."

"Cool! What kind of creatures?"

"Well... I'm not sure they count as creatures... Beings are the more appropriate word." She hesitated.

I heard a deep voice behind me scoff in her direction, " beings huh?"

Natsu was sitting to my right so I could see his reaction when he heard Gajeel, and he was sweat dropping, a fire Mage sweat dropping? What the hell is going on?

Mirajanes soft look turned into a glare before I realized it. I turned to see Gajeel behind me as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, of course, he would start something up. But I wasn't going to try and stop him or anything, I do want to know what what she transforms into.

"Got a problem over there gajeel? Do you need me to come over and help you with said problem?" She said calmly.

She said it so calmly that Wendy, who was sitting to her left, scooted over a couple of feet away from her. Seeing Wendy's reaction scared me.

"Come on, me and James can take you on," he stated defiantly, "right James?"

He turned to where I previously was only to get an eyeful of air. Wendy, natsu and I huddled in the corner of our private cabin as we prepared for hell to be brought upon the ignorant fool.

"What the-," gajeel exclaimed at my sweat dropping in the corner with my adoptive siblings, "we could've had a brotherly moment there, brat!"

"Hell no! I'm a water Mage," I said calmly from the corner, " if I was thrown out of this airplane I would be a goner! Good luck though."

Gajeel gaped at my response, fear in his eyes as he turned his head back to mirajane.

"Anybody else want to challenge me?" She asked as she whipped her head to the corner we were in and pointed to natsu and Wendy, "you two, want to join your brothers beating?"

They hurriedly shook there heads as a response.

"Good" she said before making her way to gajeel cracking her knuckles, "ok let's get started."

"Come on, honey. Not in the plane." Another deep voice said.

Laxus made his way in between gajeel and Mira. He placed his arms around mirajanes waist and pulled her in for a short kiss before he sat down and pulled her down to sit in his lap. While mirajane buried her face in his chest he gave us a thumbs up to let us know that the atom bomb we thought was going to strike at any moment was not coming any time soon.

I sat back where I was before next to gajeel and watched an amused laxus mouth the words 'you owe me one' to gajeel. Gajeel paled and held the bridge of his nose tightly.

"So... Still up for that brotherly moment?" I asked in mock innocence.

"Tch, whatever." He said closing his eyes, apparently he was done with the conversation.

"Come on, don't be like that" I said, this time with real disappointment in my voice. But all I received was mumbling and grumbling from him as he crossed his arms. My eyes lingered on his forearms tracing the lines of metal studs he has. That is so cool. Curse my eyes, they eventually made their way to his face, which has more metal studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes. Instead of having hair for eyebrows he has the studs in their place. He also has three on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. Along with his ears, which had five piercing each.

"Like what you see?," gajeel asked with a smug grin on his face, "seriously though, what are you looking at brat?"

"Nothing, its just I want to get my arms and ears pierced like that." I said quietly, which earned raised eyebrows from everyone in the room, even gajeel.

"It'll hurt" he grunted

"Yeah I know."

"Tch", he grunted," I'll think about it."

A huge gasp could be heard from the opposite end of the room, " James you are a miracle worker! I always thought metal brain was broken!"

And that's how the fight started.

...

"Oh thank god," I yelled dramatically, " we're on the ground, never to touch transportation again!"

Natsu and Gajeel bust out laughing while Wendy and Mira giggled. We were outside the JFK international AirPort. After enduring a two hour flight I was definitely ready to stretch my legs a bit. Laxus walked beside me as we walked to the pick up drop off point. He directed us to a pure white limo while the driver/attendant opened the door for us.

"Uh uh," I muttered, "three times in a day is too much!"

Laxus made a grab for my arm but I quickly dodged.

"That's not far your too close," I whined, "come on, give me a chance."

"Fine I will give you two seconds of a head start." Laxus said allowing a smirk to surface on his face.

I gulped loudly and considered my chances of making it through the crowd of people coming out of the airport in two seconds.

"Make it five seconds and we have a deal."

"I will give you four seconds but not five."

"Deal"

Laxus glanced at his watch, "get ready, get set, go!"

I took off running unaware of the beast I unleashed from laxus.

...

James panted in the limo, having put up a good fight. Laxus also was slightly out of breath, pride swelled in his chest as he looked at his new sons deep red blush despite his brown skin. As the limo sped along the dragon slayers suddenly felt troias effects wear off. They all slumped in their seats as the motion sickness took over and drool poured out their mouths.

"Eww" was all Wendy could say about the matter having never experienced it herself.

Mira and Wendy watched helplessly as the other four suffered until Mira pulled out her iPad to play temple run.

"Hey brat." Gajeel wheezed.

"What?" James gaged

"You made it pretty far."

"Better than you could've gajeel" natsu but in between gags. Gajeel opened the limo window and shoved natsus head out of it as a response, the view of scenery flashing by worsed the fire dragon slayers condition and he became completely paralyzed as his drooling increased. James pretended not to notice though.

"You could've helped me you know." James gaged.

"Hell no, if laxus would've got a hold of me I would have been a goner. Good job though."

"I hate you." James said weakly as gajeel pulled him into a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"We love you too, brat."

And with that everyone, even natsu from outside the window, smiled.

...

Review? Please!?


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I checked my watch, 6: 45. I thought about how my day has started and where I am now. This morning I woke up in an orphanage, and now, in New York City with a awesome family. I guess I won't have to see Curtis anytime soon. Looks like I was the one to get out of that hell hole first. I smirk tugged at my lips as I thought about the irony the fat idiot brought upon himself before I heard a rude honk from a car. I looked outside and saw a river of cars as far as the eye could see, a tell tale sign of rush hour. The huge sky scrapper buildings greeted me from afar. There were a lot of tall buildings, Atlanta can't touch this place. I mean Atlanta has a downtown, but nothing on this scale, here at the big apple the whole city is a downtown. We were on a bridge that had cars bumper to bumper. I couldn't help but admire the massive amount of water below us, it was awesome.

"Gajeel?" I called out to the studded teen to my left, "where are we going again?"

"To the fairy tail guild. Haven't we been through this before brat?" He grunted. The motion sickness still had a effect on us. I tried to fall asleep like Wendy, who was leaning peacefully on Mira, but to no avail. Plus the dragon slayers were leaning on each other for support. Natsu was on the far left so he was leaning on gajeel, who was leaning on me which forced me to lean on laxus who leaned on the window. This gave me an idea of how much training I will be doing in the near future. Because laxus arm was as hard as a rock, I swear I gotta ask him if I could punch his abs.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "because I just can't see how guild full of mages can go undetected in the middle of New York City. So where are we going?"

"That for me to know and you to find out twerp." He smirked before the car lurched forward following traffic. I guess the congestion was clearing up or whatever because we started rolling over a bunch of bump. The males of the car groaned as their condition took a turn for the worse. I felt laxus shift as he reach into the small limo refrigerator and pull out an extremely expensive, high grade wine. Wait a second, where are they getting all the dough from? The limo from the orphanage to the airport, the first class private cabin we were in, and the limo we were in now, who are these people? Laxus poured himself a glass and was about to take a sip of the wine when I opened my mouth and siphoned half of the wine with my magic. It tasted like heaven!

"You know you aren't supposed to drink right?" He quirked an eyebrow at me with a slightly amused look.

"But it tastes so good." I said as I started feeling the effects of the wine. The motion sickness quickly went from being a pain in the ass to a slight woozy feeling. Laxus must have seen this because he went into the freezer and got another glass and poured me a decent amount.

"Just this once you can have some wine," he laughed, " but I will be watching you, just to make sure you don't turn into a certain card Mage in the guild."

"Thanks," I said raising an eyebrow before finally choosing the right words to ask the question I had been dwelling on for a while, "uh laxus?"

"Yeah?" He asked. I wanted to ask him right then but the way he looked at me, I can't describe it, he was in a good mood. I don't want to mess that up right now just because I want to know how he can drink $200 per bottle wine. Good thing I had a back up question that was fool proof, the perfect fail safe.

"How are you going to teach me magic?"

"Training," he said before staring out into space for a few seconds obviously deep in thought, "we will work with you on your element, that's how the second generation is."

"What do you mean?" I asked

""Those three have been taught by actual dragons," he said pointing at gajeel, natsu, and Wendy's sleeping forms, " you and I had lacrima implanted in our bodies. The lacrima doesn't decide what element you wield. The lacrima grabs hold of the element your body has an affinity to. I was a lightning Mage before I was a dragon slayer. You were a water Mage before you were a dragon slayer."

It took me a moment to take it all in. I was a water Mage before I was a dragon slayer. That means all that time I was on that god forsaken ship I could have gotten away and saved those children. My breathing became shallow and ragged as Rowan agonizing screams filled my head.

"James?"

This snapped me back to the present, laxus was looking out the window, we were in the middle of the concrete jungle now.

"Yeah?"

"What did he do to you?"

My heart stopped, I knew exactly what he was asking, but I didn't want to tell. Jose did horrible things to me whether i was conscious or not. Some part of me wanted to tell him, but it wasn't the best time of my life, it wasn't something you want to just share to people. Even so, the rest were asleep even mirajane, and laxus doesn't look like one to gossip. My eyes gazed at the back of his neck for a while as ideas of evading the question played out through my mind. Eventually he turned around and looked at me straight in the eyes, I quickly dropped my head and leaned back on his shoulder, but his gaze was still fixed on me.

"Don't do that." He grunted.

"Do what?" I murmured.

"Bottle up your emotions. It's not healthy for your body or magic," he explained before adding quietly, "if you need to talk about it I can always lend a listening ear."

I stayed quiet for a long time, thankful the wasn't pushing the subject, before I finally spoke again, "I will, thank you."

...

I woke up from my short lived nap when laxus shifted again. He shook me a little to wake me up before telling me we had reached our destination and to wake gajeel up. He opened the limo door and got out along with a sleepy wendy and Mira. I on the other hand, still held a grudge against gajeel for his twerp comment earlier, so I just got out of the car with out waking them. Because we were learning on each other his body tipped over and his face met the hard leather. He expressed how he felt about me at that moment before getting out of the limo followed by a crappy looking natsu. I swear, as soon as those two regained full consciousness they started arguing.

"Dammit fire freak, you drooled all on my shirt!"

"That's not my fault, you shouldn't have pushed my head out of the window!"

Laxus motioned us to follow him. I looked around and tried to take in where we were. The sun was starting to go down so the shadows made it harder to see. There were alot of trees and walking trails. We even went under or walked over a couple of bridges. Are we still in New York? I searched the area again until I found what I was looking for. A good sized marble plaque that said 'central city park'. How is a guild hiding in Central Park? I wanted to ask so bad but everyone else was silent and I didn't want to be the one to break that silence. We walked farther into the thick trees until laxus stopped abruptly.

We were underneath an old bridge with a strange mark the top, it almost looked like a little creature running. I remembered what laxus asked me about if fairies even exist, and to be honest it does look like a fairy. Laxus walked to the side of the interior wall and pushed in a brick and a door opened up next to him. Mira, Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu walked in quickly as laxus extended his hand out to me. As soon as I took his hand he pulled me in and the door was sealed.

...

The group stood there for about twenty seconds after the door had sealed behind them. James was starting to grow increasingly nervous about where he was and his situation, until the floor suddenly flew out from under them. James cried out in surprise as he found himself sliding on a metal surface that was tilted at a steep angle. Wendy and Mira laughed and gajeel and natsu tried to fight while James was starting to have a panic attack to the amusement of laxus. Suddenly they veered upward and flew out off the tunnel they were in and landed on a huge trampoline.

James body bounced a little on the trampoline before he gathered the courage to look up. His eyes met a short gray headed man who was staring back at him. James cried out a bit and jumped back. Getting laughs and jeers from gajeel and natsu. Who almost drowned in a tidal wave James summoned after regaining his composure. The older man laughed at this before he introduced himself as the master of the guild, earning a surprised look from James. Before taking James on a tour of the guild makarov took laxus to a private room to talk.

...

"So how did it go?" Makarov asked already knowing the answer.

"Fine gramps" laxus stated.

"How is he doing, the boy I mean. " the master asked, his eyes firmly set on his grandson who had suddenly started to stare into space, deep in thought.

"He hasn't gotten over it yet," laxus said slowly as he gathered the right words for his grand father, "whatever Jose did took its toll on James."

"Have you asked him about it?"

"Yes but he reacted as if he was terrified to even think about what happened."

"Jose has been trying to replace gajeel for some time now, he was his only dragon slayer, and most powerful member," makarov stated before looking out of the window of his office. He watched as James talked to juvia and watched in horror as gajeel, natsu, elfman, and gray began fighting. Then run in terror when Ezra's cake fell to the floor as she joined the fight and began to knock random mages unconscious. Makarov turned to laxus before speaking again, "this boy, does he want to stay with you?"

"I guess, he was asking me how I could help him learn magic and get strong." Laxus shrugged.

"Do you want him to be there? You already have three dragon slayers with you. You sure you want to take on another?"

"Mira seems to like him," laxus said nonchalantly, this made makarov gave him a look. He wanted his grandsons heart to be in this new arrangement. A while ago the majority of human on earth began to fear magic so to stay together all the guilds on earth has to split apart into family groups so magic could survive. Laxus and Mira became a couple and the heads of fairy tails dragon slayer family. But for them to benefit fully laxus heart and soul needed to be invested on this, not that makarov didn't trust him, but he was worried that James wouldn't get the attention he needed from laxus. Because what the boy needed was a father and laxus knew this.

Laxus remembered to the chase he had with the boy at the airport. He only had a few seconds head start, but he took of like a rocket. He nimbly dodged the crowd of people and even made his way back Into the airport, hoping to blend into the masses of people. It took laxus twenty minutes to find James and drag him back to the cursed limo, and all this because he didn't want to get back In the limo. This brought a smile to his face, he had grown grown on him, and truth be told, he wanted him as his son. Not that he would ever tell him or makarov that.

"Yea, I'll take him" laxus finally grunted as he moved to the window to watch James who was sprawled out on the floor with an empty beer barrel on his chest. Cana was standing above him, red in the face, as she screamed "you put up a good fight, but I won this time!". Apparently gajeel and natsu tried to out drink Cana as well because they soon collapsed next to James.

"Oh yea, that's your boy alright," makarov laughed before walking out of the office.

"Shit," laxus thought as he walked to the three unconscious dragon slayers, " they are going to have a hell of a hangover"

...

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Please stop!" James screamed, " please just- AHHHH!"

Jose just laughed before plunging the scalpel back into the boys back, ripping the flesh and causing massive bleeding. James agonizing cries filled the operating room. His body convulsed and shook as the blade went deeper into his back. His arms struggled to move as the were tied to a cold metal table, he was face down on this table with restraints on every known part of his body. Jose suddenly stopped his torture and put his mouth near James ear and began to whisper.

"Come on," Jose cackled, "Rowan had better screams than that! Entertain me more pretty please... hahaha!"

James screams resumed as Jose started his so called surgery. Jose had promised beforehand to knock them out for the procedure but on one condition. The child who went first had to stay silent during the surgery without the aid of anesthesia. However, the siblings knew that Jose's promise was empty, Jose took Rowan in first. James had a mental breakdown hearing the screams and pleas Rowan cried out as his back was sliced apart.

"Time for the big finale," Jose whispered again, " are you ready James?"

James had no time to answer because the foreign object was shoved into his already open back. His screams became erratic, the pain shot up his lower back into his arms his neck and head. All he could hear was Jose's noises of amusement before his mind plunged into the darkness he so desperately wanted.  
...

I gasped and chocked as I woke, the splitting headache reminded me how gajeel talked me into challenging Cana. That will never happen again. But it mostly reminded me of the pain Jose put me through, and Rowan. The hell Rowan went through before he was... Before he-

"Damn twerp! What the hell?" It took me a few seconds longer than usual to process what gajeel said, as if it was a foreign language or something, before I could respond. I couldn't see for some reason, it was dark, were we not at the guild a few minutes ago?

"Huh? What I do?"

"James, what happened? Shit, you scared the hell out of me! You got a death wish or something, kid?" Another deep voice yelled at me. I put my hand over my ears, the voices were aggravating my already splitting headache. But once I tuned them out all I could hear was Rowan screaming. A strong arm grabbed and pulled me up to my feet. Where am I? I looked back to the place I thought I was before. Little hair looking things were on the ground, wait those aren't hairs those are blades of grass. I'm outside?

Strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a embrace. The face of whoever was hugging me was covered in its own shadow all I could see was yellow. Wait, blond?

"Laxus?" I croaked as my eyes adjusted to the moon light, "what happened?"

"Damn, boy. Don't do that again," laxus grunted, ignoring my question and returning to his normal self as he ended our embrace. I took a step back and looked around. I was definitely outside, in fact, it seemed like we were in the entrance of a forest. We were on a steep incline there were trees all around us, I could see the silhouette of a car above the incline with it headlights on. Laxus narrowed his eyes, not in anger, but in deep thought as he looked at me.

"We are going to talk about this later," laxus stated forcefully, and something told me that the statement was more of a command than anything else. He turned around and began to walk, no he hiked, up the incline.

"Hey, what I do? What I-" I was cut off by the pain in my legs as I took my first step up the hill. In no more than three steps my legs gave out and I fell to my hands and knees panting. I was going to get up and continue before I felt someone yank me up by the collar of my shirt.

"Shit, brat," gajeel muttered helping me stand and hike the hill, "you jumped out of a moving vehicle."

"How fast were we going?"

"Fifty miles per hour at least. You scared me, I mean laxus, almost to death. Thought he was going to have a stroke. Don't do it again..."

"Oh...I won't", I muttered walking to the black car gajeel directed me to. When I jumped out laxus must have slammed on breaks and swerved off the road to get me, because there were tire marks on the road and the car was on the side of the road at a weird angle. Almost like he just threw it in park before he ran out, not even caring how weird his car was parked. I sighed deeply, my first night with this family and it might end on a bad note. I leaned on the car and thanked gajeel before getting in. It took a moment to realize that Mira, natsu, and wendy weren't in the car. Not to mention the fact that we weren't in a limo.

"Where are the others?" I asked

"They are already at the house." Gajeel said from the passenger seat, "we're headed there now, it's about a hundred miles out of NYC in the Catskill mountains."

I heard laxus take a deep breath from the drivers seat before starting to drive again. I heard a loud click of the locks on the car door, reminding me of the stupid thing I did, even if I didn't know I did it.

"Laxus," I started, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't know-"

"It's fine," laxus said looking at me through the rear view mirror, "but we will have a LONG talk about this tomorrow... If not tonight..."

"Oh, so what happened after I uh-"

"Passed out on the floor?" Gajeel sneered

"You shut up," I smirked ready to pull out my secret weapon, "you know what pair I think you should ship laxus?"

"Hmm? Who?"

"Gale."

"What?" Laxus asked, "what's gale?"

"It's a couples acronym," I smirk towards gajeel who shook his head at me furiously, " the couple for that acronym are...gajeel and l-"

"Laxus gave you a tattoo!" Gajeel blurted out trying to distract me, and it wouldn't have if I didn't see laxus smack gajeel upside the head.

"I told you not to say anything!" Laxus hissed.

"He would have found out sooner or later!" Gajeel hissed back.

"Wait, you really did give me a tattoo?" I panicked

"No, it's just the guild mark. But I won't come off. It's...," laxus began to think of better words than the one he had in mind but when none came he just said what he was going to say in the first place, " it's permanent..."

"EEEHHHHHHH!" I screamed as my depressed aura filled the car. Laxus remained silent. "Where did you put it."

"..."

"Laxus?"

"..."

"Gajeel, where did he put the mark?" I pleaded

"That's for me to know and you to find out... twuuuurrrppp!"

"Why did you Jump out of the car?" Laxus butt in switching the subject.

He looked into my eyes through the rearview mirror, his grayish blue stormy eyes were hard to read, so I looked down to avoid his eyes when I saw something that made my eyes almost bulge out. On the steering wheel was the letter 'T', the emblem of the car manufacturer.

"Oh my god, what the hell do you do for a living?" I said, completely ignoring his question.

"Why?" Laxus grunted apparently surprised before trying to get me back on the topic I didn't want to discuss, "wait you haven't answered my quest-"

"The limos, the private first class cabin on the plane, and now you have me riding in a hundred thousand dollar car. I mean, a tesla, really? Do you have money to just throw around or...?" I let my voice trail off so he could answer hoping he would forget the earlier incident.

"Tch, where did you learn to be so observant?" He grunted, SUCCESS HE FORGOT!

"Do you not know who I am?"

I saw laxus shrug his shoulders from the front seat, confirming my earlier suspicions and theories.

"Gajeel look up Agaska Roland on your phone."

Gajeel gave me a glare but went into his pocket and pulled out his galaxy s4. A few minutes later he looked at me then at the phone then at me again, he must have found what I wanted him to read.

"Roland Enterprises the largest stock investing company in the hemisphere." He read, "once rivals with the superior company, heartphilia Enterprises, before the death of Jude heartphilia. The owner, Agaska Roland, had two children both of which are heirs to...two hundred and thirty million dollars! EACH!

"Tch, heartphilia, that's a familiar surname." Laxus grunted before pulling in a long driveway that lead to the most awesome modern house I had ever seen. It was one of those pure white boxy modern houses, and it was HUGE. It was two stories and I swear it was a football field in length. We got out of the car and walked to the front door, which was two times the size of a normal one. The light turned on automatically as laxus used his key to open the door. Mira , natsu and Wendy were in the living room watching iron man three when we came in. They all ran to us and welcomed us home until the saw my condition.

My clothes were dirty and ripped my jeans were ripped and my black polo was messed up. But the worst thing was my long sleeve undershirt was messes up. It no longer covered my scars. Natsu grabbed my forearm and ripped the already tattered sleeve off. He inspected the three large scars on my left forearm.

"What happened?i didn't notice it before. Who did this to you?"

"Nothing happened." I said.

Laxus narrowed his eyes at me before looking at his hand watch. I'm soooooo in trouble.

" it's 11:52, wendy time to go to bed," he said softly as he gave her a hug and kissed her forehead before turning to natsu and gajeel, "you two, shower and go to bed." Then he turned to me, "and you, go get showered and cleaned up. Gajeel will show you were your room is, then come right back, Mira and I need to have a serious talk with you. "

...

I am in so much trouble. That's the only thought that went through my mind. And it's so true. I am seriously in so much trouble. Gajeel and natsu walked me down a hallway and up a modern staircase, that looked cool because the actual steps came out of the wall and there was no handrail, and down another hallway until we were at a door that had my name carved into it. I walked in and took in the awesomeness. First off, the room was huge, and second the walls were blue, one of my favorite colors. There was a blue full size bed in the corner along with a white nightstand on the right of it along with a lamp and alarm clock.

I heard the door close behind me as I felt someone grab my forearms and rip off my remaining sleeve of what was a long sleeved Undershirt. Of course, it was Natsu and Gajeel staring at my scars.

"What happened?" Gajeel hissed.

"I told you nothing happened!" I hissed back but gajeel tightened his grip on my arm.

"Did Jose do this to you?" Natsu asked, he seemed calm but I knew better, inside he was burning in rage. I stayed silent, I didn't want to really get into Jose right now. Besides the way laxus said that we were going to have a 'talk' didn't sit to well with me, I would have to spill it eventually but now right now.

"Did. he. cut. you?" Gajeel hissed, and with every word his grip tightened on my arm that much more, it was starting to hurt.

"Let me go." I snapped but he didn't. His red eyes pierced mine, finally I gave in.

"Yes he cut me," I gave in, "but not there."

"Then who cut you here?"

"I did" I confessed. Gajeel finally let me go and stared at me. The silence continued for a long time I started to feel uncomfortable, thankfully Natsu broke the silence. I thought he would drop the subject but I should have known I'm not that fortunate.

"Why did you cut yourself?"

"..."

"Why did you-"

"Dammit natsu I heard you the first time! And I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled

Natsu stared at me in shock for a moment, surprised I yelled, it wasn't in my nature but if you push me too far you will see my temper flare. I immediately felt guilty about my outburst. God, I didn't mean it to be so blunt. I hope he can forgive me.

"Look natsu I didn't mean-" I started, but was cut off when he raised his hand.

"Don't worry about it," he said as he momentarily walked out of the room and handed me a towel and washcloth, "go ahead and get washed and cleaned up. Laxus will be waiting for you." And just like that natsu was gone. I sensed he didn't hold anything against me, but I cursed myself for blowing up like that. Gajeel was still standing at the entrance to my room, observing me. I was about to say something to him but he ended up speaking before I could.

"The scars, they count how many people you let down dont they?"

My mouth would have hit the floor if I wasn't carefully keeping my composure in check.

"How do you know that," I spat, "not that what you said is the truth, anyway."

"It takes one to know one," he said as he extended his forearms showing me the long scars that go down them, "meet me when your done talking to laxus." And with that he walked out of my room making me wonder what he meant. And why did he tell me?

...

(A/N)

Dear readers,

I am going to need 3 OC's from you, they need to be high school ages.

I am going to need you to list these things about the character.

Name, height, weight, personality, quirks(not really required but hey do what you want), race, gender, and natural element that matches personality(fire, earth, air only, don't include water)

Oh and please let me know about how the chapter was. (REVIEW)

Thanks,

Winterorion


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

James stood in the shower for a long time, allowing his body to relax under the water. He decided a long time ago not to drink the city water other people drink. For normal people water tastes like water but for him city water, In contrast with well water, is like drinking water mixed with bleach, ammonia, and a bunch of other chemicals. It simply wasn't desirable at all. In fact if he drank to much he would usually get sick. James finally got out of the shower before grabbing the towel natsu gave to him and dried off with it and casually walked to the mirror on the wall and but on some shorts and a sweatshirt. It was one of the bigger mirrors, so you could see your whole body.

What did he see? He saw a teenager with brown skin with black scars on his forearms and a extremely long scar that carved its way from his right shoulder blade, all the way across his back, to his left thigh. Jose made sure to give him something to remember him by, and James hated it. The only thing he saw positive about his appearance was a dark blue guild mark on his left abdomen, which was Laxus doing. Although the lightning Mage didn't ask where to put the mark or what color he wanted, James thought it fit perfectly. Before he thought it was going to be the worst thing in the world, but now he knew differently. He made a mental note to ask laxus why he decided to put the guild mark there and not anywhere else and, of course, to thank him for doing it. In fact, James had a lot of things to thank laxus for and he'll be damned if he didn't show his appreciation.

James walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway, passing natsu and Gajeels rooms, before entering his own room. The blue room greeted him again with its blueness as he walked in and went through his closet, looking for a long sleeved shirt, but he found none. This drew out a extremely powerful emotion from James, self consciousness. His scars were nothing to look at, he hated them, he was picked on at the orphanage a lot because of them. Not that it wasn't his fault that they were on his arms, no one else cut him there, he did it of his own free will. He knew it was wrong but it eased the pain of him being alone. James frantically searched the closet again, he didn't want laxus or mirajane to see his scars. He looked at the clock' 12:22' it said. Laxus told him to talk to them right after he got out of the shower, and he wasn't going to disobey laxus anytime soon.

...

I walked down the hallway again as I headed for the living room. I passed natsu and Gajeels room again, and I made a mental note to go see what their rooms looked like later. I walked down the stairs and into the living room. Laxus and mirajane where still watching the rest of iron man three. They were on one of the three couches they had that surrounded the huge tv, it has to be like seventy inches long! Mirajane had her head snuggled under laxus neck, and he had his head resting on her head. Maybe if I walk away now I could say that they looked as if they were asleep and I didn't want to wake them up, then maybe just maybe he will forget that we were supposed to have that 'serious discussion'. I only made it one step backwards when laxus deep voice shattered my hopes.

"We are awake James," he sighed, "come sit down."

I did as I was told and sat down on the sofa to the right of the tv, which laxus promptly shut off.

"Tell us what happened." He grunted.

"What do you want to know?" I sighed. Trying my best to manipulate the conversation the way i wanted it to go. Hopefully I can make this a yes or no discussion. I knew he knew what I was doing but I hoped he wouldn't push for me to tell everything.

"Where did you live before Jose?" Mira volunteered. I gave her a weak smile to show I was grateful.

"In the Georgia mountains."

"Where is your family now?" Laxus asked bluntly, this received a elbow in laxus rib cage from Mira.

"Dead." I said simply. Mira's eyes widened when I said this but she said nothing. Laxus however was studying my face for any signs of me lying.

"What was Jose after?"

"He was trying to create another dragon slayer by implanting dragon lacrima in people. Apparently he had one before." I purposely said people instead of the real word, children. "He must've been really powerful..."

Laxus and Mira shared a look, deciding it would be better not to mention gajeel as the dragon slayer Jose was trying to replace.

"And the scars?" Laxus grunted, staring at the black marks on James forearm. James instinctively crossed his arms in front of his chest in a attempt to hide them.

"I did them."

Laxus gave a long sigh, "you will NOT harm yourself while you live under MY roof, is that understood."

Now it was my turn to sigh, "I understand."

Laxus looked at me for a moment, he obviously wanted to say something else but couldn't put it into words. Mira, however, knew exactly what he wanted to say. And by all means she was going to say it.

"What he means is," she started, "that we adopted you to protect you and brought you into our home because we care about you. I know you have had a rough past and it hurts but sometimes you have to let go of the past and move forward. When my little sister died I was in agony for a long time, I know what you are going through." She said before pulling out a stack of papers from the coffee table in front of us.

"We did some research on your family," she said sadly, "apparently you had a brother. You both were supposed to be heirs to the company. But here is a copy of the police report to your parents murder, it was done at your old home, there was a lot of investigating and such. It says that only two bodies were found at the scene. James, that means your brother was taken with you wasn't he?"

Laxus eyes widened when he heard this, this was the first time he heard this. Tears came to my eyes as I realized she figured it out, Rowan died and there was nothing I could do to stop it. A tear feel from my face and I quickly wiped it off. That's when Mira stood up and sat down next to me and wrapped me in an embrace.

"James, it's ok to cry." She said softly.

"His body." I murmured trying to force back tears.

"What?" She asked, " just tell me, you can tell me anything."

"His body rejected the lacrima!" I exploded. All the tears from the last two months that I bottled up were released at that moment.i remembered the moment he died and the tears became unstoppable. "Jose had us tied up separated from each other after the procedure. I watched Rowan die from across the room and I couldn't do anything!" At this point Mira had tears running down her face as he held me. I ended our embrace by quickly standing up, ashamed that I cried in front of them.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" I was cut off by laxus as he stood up and hugged me, although it was more like a bear hug than anything.

"I won't let anything like that happen to you ever again. My family's enemies are my enemies, James. And you are a part of that family. I have fucked up a lot of things in my life and hurt a lot of people too and right now I'm trying to make amends. I hope in the future you can consider us as your-" he trailed of afraid that what he was going to say would open a fresh wound.

"Family" I finished, the shock on his face told me that that was what he was going to say before.

"Yeah. What you said." Laxus grunted before Mira joined our embrace. I enjoyed ever second of it until laxus suddenly ended the moment and shot a bolt of lightning into the hallway that led the bedrooms. I heard a painful zap and crackling noises. Finally the two almost paralyzed dragon slayers dragged themselves on the floor until they could be seen completely before waving around a miniature truce flag. I could feel my whole face heat up as I wiped my face and stare them down.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Were we not supposed to hear the entire conversation?" Natsu asked, the fact that he asked that with a straight face gave me doubts about how dense I thought he was.

"Shut the fuck up salamander before you get us killed." Gajeel said, wow what a surprise didn't expect gajeel to show up at all :(.

"You too wendy." Mira called out. And a barely audible 'eep' could he head from the hallway as the young sky dragon poked her head out of the shadows.

"Sorry," she whispered before walking toward me and wrapping her arms around me, " I finally have a big brother."

"Excuse you!" Gajeel and natsu screamed, "why are we not included!"

"Oh my bad," she said sheepishly, "he's the only even tempered big brother I have. I asked Santa for one last year but Mira and laxus didn't grant my wish."

The blush on Mira and laxus face... Priceless.  
...

I was in the bed thinking of what was in store for him now. I had a family again. Mother, a father, two older brothers, and a cute baby sister. All that was missing was a few cats and then they would be all set. The clock said 2:03, it was already Sunday. Tomorrow I will start school, not that he was excited about that. But whatever, what happens happens. I got the family I wanted, and they were perfect.

My semi asleep/awake time was cut off by a small knock on his door. I had to roll over in my bed and turned on the lamp and drowsily made my way to the door. When I opened it I heard a familiar gi hi hi.

"Damn boy you look tired" gajeel laughed while grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the room and into the hallway.

"Yeah that's what happens when I'm still awake at two in the morning." I stuttered while trying not to trip over my own feet. "What the hell do you want at this hour?"

"Come here" gajeel said as he walked to his room.

When I walked in I began to understand why my room was blue. Water is blue, that is why my room is blue. Iron and metal is black, which is why Gajeels room is black. I'm pretty sure that even if it was broad daylight outside and I came in here it would still be as pitch black in here then as it is now. His bed was just like mine, a regular full size. The difference between the two rooms was the fact that he had his element all over the place. There was metal everywhere. He even had a plate that was loaded with iron he must have been snacking on. This didn't scare or surprise me because I eat my own element. But is that really 'eating'? Or is it just drinking water?

"Oi brat," gajeel called as he dug into his nightstand, "come here."

I tried to walk over but I was still half asleep, so I didn't see the pile of dirty clothes on the floor, not that I would have even if I was awake.

"Damn gajeel. Ever heard of a light bulb?" I said as I caught myself.

"Tch!"

When I finally mad my way over to him I saw that he had something in his hands.

"Give me your hands," he commanded, as I gave him my hands he gave me a well received warning, "this is going to hurt."

"What are you doing?"

"Piercing your forearms." He stated flatly before pressing the machine he had in his hand and sent three metal studs into my arm before I could react.

"Damn you!" I whispered harshly as I shook my arm quickly like that would take the pain away but it didn't. He motioned me to give him my other arm and like a idiot I did which earned me three more metal studs in my arm. As I quietly cursed at myself on why I allowed gajeel to experiment on my arm, pain shot throughout both of them like a bitch in the heat.

"Wow brat, you use choice words when your half asleep don't you?"

"Screw you, gajeel. You made me get out of bed to impale me?"

"What? You the one that said you wanted to get pierced!"

"Man, you gotta tell them before you stab them with whatever the hell you stabbed me with."

"Tch, whatever," he said before pulling his bed sheets back they had spots all in them. My eyes almost bulged out of their sockets at the gruesome sight. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU DO IN YOUR BED!?"

"Do you really want to know?" He smirked.

"On second thought, hell no I don't."

I began to walk out of his room. My body and mind were desperate for some sleep. I didn't even care that I stumbled over the same pile of clothes I did before. Unfortunately for gajeel, I wasn't too tired to get my revenge, I gave his pile of clothes a good kick and they flew all over the room. This received a bunch of foul words and threats from gajeel, although I knew the threats were empty.

As I was about to close the door when I heard a voice. It was Gajeels voice but much softer than before.

"Those are your promises James. You don't have to make scars on yourself anymore. Any time you want another piercing... I'm here for ya."

I took in everything he said befor breathing a barely audible "thank you" as I closed the door and nearly ran into my room and body slammed my bed. The sleep claimed my mind almost instantly. My last words were...

"Thank you everyone"

...

(A/N)

Ok I'm sorry but my i have changed my plot again.

So whoever gave me OC's pm me I have a favor to ask. Thanks.

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"What are you thinking about?" Mira asked

"Nothing." Laxus mumbled. But the truth is he was thinking. He was thinking about James.

"You keep spacing out laxus." Mira said bluntly before she continued flipping the pancakes, "what are you thinking about?"

"..." Laxus kept silent. James was the only thing on his mind since last night. The scars, the trauma he experienced with Jose, even the whole jumping out of the car incident, gave him his doubts. Not about the boy of course, they were about himself. Can he help this boy? Laxus own father implanted him with lacrima years ago, but he had certain luxuries James didn't. The truth about what Mira said last night, about doing research on the boys family, wasn't completely true. In fact, they had done a lot more than just that. Ever since it was revealed that Jose was behind the massacre and abduction of children, they had been at every abduction site, every crime scene. They personally saw the Roland mansion and the pools of dried blood on the walls. And James saw all of that when it happened, and his brother too... Cremated alive...

"LAXUS THE EGGS!" Mira whispered harshly as she snatched the pan of burning eggs away from laxus. That's right he was supposed to be helping Mira cook breakfast for the horde of people that were coming. He spaced out again.

"My bad honey," he grumbled as she scraped the mutilated eggs out of the pan and into the trash, " I'll go set the table."

Laxus turned and walked to the long twenty seater mahogany table, located in the large formal dining room, used only during special occasions. However, he never made it. Mira grabbed his wrist and spun him around. She knew exactly what he was thinking about but she wanted him to say it. Of course, she knew laxus like the back of her hand, she knew she would have to back him in a corner is she wanted him to tell her anything.

"Ok, what are you thinking about?" She asked. She made sure to put in her 'you better tell me or else' look. Laxus took this passive aggressive threat with a grain of salt. The hesitation, the result of laxus internal struggle, lasted about 7 seconds before he decided to come clean. After all, the last thing he needed was the she devil making an appearance in the kitchen, all hell would break loose.

"The boy.." Laxus stated bluntly.

"I figured as much," Mira said knowingly," but why?"

"You know why."

"Laxus, he needs you."

"That's the problem." He spat.

Mira's eyes widened before cracking an egg against the counter. She knew what bothered him but it was a touchy subject so she wasn't going to push it. She picked up a plate full of pancakes and put it in laxus hands. He, in turn, placed the plate on the table. This continued for a few moments in silence until all eighty one pancakes, three dozen eggs, twenty cut up sausage links, and twenty pairs of silverware, napkins and drinks were placed on the table. With the kitchen business finished Mira decided the best way to approach the situation.

"I need you... Is that a problem?"

"Mira-"

"Is it, laxus?"

"No." He said as he moved toward Mira and pulled her closer to him, "I love you."

Mira pushed herself away from him, "what about wendy, gajeel, and natsu? They need you. Or is that a problem too?"

"Mira stop this!" Laxus spat out as his anger rised, "they don't need me the way he does! I'm a big brother to them, that's all I will ever be to them! But he- HE doesn't see it that way.

Mira grew angry as he heard him say this. The way he referenced to James made it seem like something was wrong with him.

"What's wrong with him needing you to be a father? How is that a problem?"

"Because I'm not his father!" His voice was rising.

"You could be if you wanted to!"

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

Mira took a step back nearly horrified at what he said. His relationship with his father had messed him up. The truth was that he didn't know how to be a father. Mira looked at her hand, her wedding band, and thought back to why she married laxus. Why did she marry him? He was strong, fierce, and confident but that wasn't what attracted her to him. His best qualities, the wonderful qualities he kept secret to anyone but who he held dear, his passion and love. The thought of James living here and never seeing all of laxus good qualities struck her at full force and made her take a sharp breath.

Laxus saw her reaction, and honestly he didn't mean it to come out that way, but that was how he felt. At least to an extent anyway. He just wasn't ready for this yet, but seeing mirajane emotionally distraught didn't make him feel better.

"Mira-" he started but was cut off by Mira.

"Don't ever let James hear you say that," she said wiping a stray tear from her eyes, "it would break him."

Before he could say anything the doorbell rang and mira brushed past him to answer the door. The familiar voice of pantherlily, Carla, and happy lifted the tension of the room a little.

"We're done with our mission." Pantherlily yawned as he walked into the living room still in his large form.

"How did it go?" Mira asked sweetly.

"Ugh, it would have been fine but I had to deal with two tenacious exceeds with me." He groaned.

"Hey! Don't blame me the he-cat kept bothering me!" Carla complained albeit with a light blush.

Mira gave the pair a knowing smile and winked at happy, "oh really? Is that true happy?"

"Aye! I asked her to go fishing with me when we got back home!" He chimed, " I even offered her a bunch of fish!"

Mira smiled as her brain went into over drive, Mira the matchmaker is back! As she started making getaway plans for the two exceeds laxus walked into the living room.

"Well then go ahead and get ready for breakfast. We have a bunch of people on the way. Oh and wake up gajeel, natsu, wendy, and James."

"James? The kid you have been talking about getting?" Pantherlily asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can't wait to go meet him!" Happy said as he took off in the direction he knew the dragon slayers rooms were.

"Wait! He doesn't know about you yet!" Pantherlily warned chasing after an unsuspecting happy.

"That moron." Carla groaned

"Come on, you can't tell me you don't like him." Mira purred at Carla who suddenly found a interest in her shoes and was staring at the intently as her face blushed a fierce red.

Laxus walked out of the living room, through a set of glass double doors, and sat on a well used chair. And looked at the three mountains, each approximately eleven miles away, that marked the boundary of the estate. Over three hundred acres of Dreyar land. He marveled at the beauty and hoped that with the twenty mages coming over to see James wouldn't destroy his land, or house for that matter.

Meanwhile...

Fire. It was everywhere. It burned his skin and turned him into ash. Dissolving his entire being in a hellish agony. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, he couldn't scream. No one was there to help him. His last words were to his older brother, who was watching helplessly as he was restrained by Marcus and hector of the element four.

"James, I'm sorry, I couldn't do it. I didn't make it-"

And just like that James witnessed the end of his brothers life, in a literal hell. After all that had happened, the death of his parents and the kids being taken one after the other, it put alot of mental stress on him. Before now he had a reason to stay strong, to not lose control, even when he heard his brother being tortured by that bastard somewhere in his heart and mind he knew he had to stay strong. But now, with his brother dead, he didn't need to be strong or stay in control. James mental and emotional health were cole tell obliterated at that moment, and with the new lacrima in his back, he was going to use his new powers to take the lives of everyone on this ship. Starting with the water and fire Mage.

...

BANG BANG BANG

I woke up suddenly at a banging on my door, it was a loud and somehow rushed banging. I made my way out of my bed, thankful to whoever knocked at my door and dirupted my nightmare, and opened the huge windows to let in some light. Why didn't I do this before now? The view was amazing there were three huge mountains in the distance the trees were awesome too they were everywhere. For a second I looked for a fence to see where the dreyars property ends and where the neighbors property began, you know, like a regular neighborhood.

BANG BANG BANG

"I'm coming I'm coming!" I called out. I ignored the screaming protest of my forearms, that were still red and painful, ask forced them to turn the knob on my door. Damn gajeel for stabbing my arms, and damn me for letting him. But I did ask for them and honestly I like them. They started about two inches back from my wrist and each stud had three inches between them. I'll thank him later for this. I opened the door fully and gaped at the sight in front of me. There was this cat, a blue cat WITH WINGS, hovering in front of my door. As if that wasn't enough he opened his mouth to and started to talk.

"I'm happy" he said sticking his paw out, "nice to meet you!"

I just stood there like a deer in the headlights. Oh GAWD, WHY ME?! Speaking of god he must have decided that my imminent stroke wants coming fast enough. As soon as the blue cat, I mean happy, finished introducing himself a man sized black cat came running down the hall screaming!

"Idiot! He doesn't know we can talk! Happy, don't you dare knock on that- oh hi there james, you must be the new dragon slayer. I'm pantherlily." He stuck his hand out in front of me nervously and forced a smile and showed his sharp feral teeth.

...

James walked down the hallway with a soaking wet and nearly drowned pair of exceeds on the way to the kitchen for breakfast.

"I really am sorry for the misunderstanding..." he apologized for the fifth time.

"Don't be. Happy should have let wendy or natsu tell you about us." He said albeit with a little grumbling.

"But now we are all wet... Carla won't go fishing with me if I'm all wet.." Happy sulked

"Here let me pull this water off you.." James said as he used some of his ever growing magic to pull the water off the exceeds and form it into a sphere.

"You seem to be really good at that." Pantherlily commented as he watched James walk toward the restroom in the hallway.

"Oh this? This isn't even a legit spell its just manipulating."

"Even so, I have never seen anyone conjure up that much water and attack with it. It's a wonder you haven't flooded the entire house. Soon you will learn dragon slaying magic and your body will start to change as well."

"What kind of changes are we talking about here?" James asked as he walked In the restroom and allowed the water to flow into the tub as he looked in the mirror.

"Oh nothing, just that your eye color may change and your teeth will get sharper." Pantherlily stated nonchalantly.

"Aye! Plus your lungs will turn into dragon lungs! Not to mention all of you insides will-" happy chimed happily until pantherlily slammed his hand over the blue cats mouth.

"What he means is," a voice called out,"is that breakfast is ready and we have people over that wanna meet you."

The owner of the voice peered into the bathroom and watched as James inspected his eyes in the mirror.

"Natsu..." James started but was interrupted by natsu as he dragged him to the kitchen.

"Wait how many people are there?" James called out nervously.

"All together twenty people I think."

"WHAT?!"  
...

"SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed as I was brutally dragged into the kitchen and dining room and placed in front of a table.

Everyone's faces were bright and sincere, in contrast with mine which was contorted in horror as I realized I had no long sleeves hiding my scars. The meal was full of jokes and laughter. When it was all done and the kitchen was cleaned Mira grabbed my arm and pulled my in for a hug and into the crowd of mages in the dining room. Again I looked like a deer in the headlights. Mira Began pushing me toward random people to get acquainted. I ended up meeting a lot of mages. Elfman was awesome he was definitely a other one of my adoptive big brothers.

"Being a big brother is manly!" He said as he extended his arm for what I thought was a handshake but ended up being a extremely 'manly' embrace. Next was evergreen, who kept beating elfman with her fan every time he said something about being a 'man' or 'manly'.

"Oh man, you two look like a married couple... I can see it now! Elfgreen! Yep, I'm going to ship you two." I stated the obvious.

"What the hell! Me with this Buffoon? He wishes!" She cried out indignantly as elfman cleared his throat and moved closer to me before whispering in my ear.

"Do you really think I have a chance?"

I barely had a chance to nod before evergreen snatched elfman by his collar and dragged him away, "I heard that!"

Macao and Romeo were talking to Mira and Wendy about arranging a play date while erza scolded juvia for stalking gray. I went and introduced myself for a while before I made my way over to Mira.

"Hi James how are you enjoying everyone?" He said cheerfully

"It's great, the food was awesome too."

"That's good, this is the part of fairy tail that lives here in crescent mountain."

"Crescent mountain?"

"Yes that is the town we live in."

"Ok cool, where is laxus, natsu and gajeel?"

"They went outside to talk about something important." She said as a sad look crossed her face.

"Oh, what are they-"

"James!?" Said a voice. When I turned around I couldn't believe my own eyes.

"LUCY!?" I yelled, by now everyone stopped what they were doing and were watching us closely.

Mira sensed the awkwardness and stepped into the conversation. "Do you two know each other?"

"Well yea" lucy stated as she looked at me. " we're engaged."

...

Hope I wasn't too bad with the ending. What do you think about laxus and the whole father figure issue? Is he ready to be a father to someone else even though his own father was unstable? Let me know what you think.

Thanks everybody giving me OC's. I got everything I needed. Hopefully you will see them in about two chapters.

REWIEW.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

The wind blew calmly as the weather around them began to change. The three dragon slayers, natsu, gajeel, and laxus, stood outside in the middle of a heated discussion.

"What do you mean strange?" Natsu spat impatiently, "you snatched me from a conversation with lucy just to say James is 'strange'?"

"Oh shut the hell up salamander," gajeel said slightly annoyed himself, he was also pulled away from a moment he could've had with levy. Jet and droy were probably making the best of the situation and gajeel, who would never admit it to anyone but pantherlily, was itching to get back to her. "Get to the point sparky, why does James bother you so fucking badly?"

Laxus had a couple sparks flying off him now, a side effect of suppressing his growing temper, as he stood in front of the younger dragon slayers. "How much of the story did you hear last night?"

"Everything," natsu replied after sharing a look with the iron dragon slayer, "Why do you ask?"

"He didn't give us the full story." Laxus replied, his voice turning grim. Hearing this Gajeel turned toward the direction of the house, and with his enhanced senses, watched James. Gajeel watched as James frantically waved his arms in front of him and blushed, his mouth moved quickly and uncertainly, as he spoke to the growing crowd of mages. "The brat is stuttering... What has got him so freaked out?" Gajeel wondered silently.

"As far as I'm concerned it's in the past." Natsu said firmly as he began to turn away but was roughly grabbed and spun around by laxus.

"How did he get away?" Laxus asked calmly despite all the red flags that said he was very angry. Natsu looked at gajeel expecting help but gajeel just shrugged his shoulders, "he never said."

"Exactly, that's the problem." Laxus replied as he roughly let go of natsu, "reports say that Jose and the reformed element four hijacked a large ship and used it as a new headquarters. There they kept dozens of children in the storage area and, according to James, attempted to implant them with lacrima."

"Ok... And?" Gajeel asked.

"Said ship was then thrown into Miami during the tsunami a couple of weeks ago. The government and newscasters assumed the cause was an underwater earthquake." Laxus said as he crouched down and pointed his index finger toward the ground and a golden lightning bolt shot from his finger. He took his time as he drew a rough stetch of what North America looked like, making extra details around Florida and drawing a large oval to the right beneath Florida. When he was done he pulled back his finger and his magic vanished.

"The squiggly oval is the north equatorial current. It doesn't come into contact with Florida." Laxus paused to make sure gajeel and natsu were still paying attention.

"Go on." Gajeel said receiving a nod from laxus.

"The magic council has been investigating Jose's activity and had tracked his whereabouts. Their last known record of his location was here," laxus pointed to a spot about 6 inches down from the tip of Florida in the middle of the oval that represented the current.

"If there wasn't an earthquake doesn't that mean the current was responsible?" natsu asked.

"Weren't you listening flame brain? The current doesn't come that close to USA. Even if the ship was pushed off course it wouldn't have made it to land... That means..." Gajeel trailed off.

"The current was changed with magic, powerful magic, WATER MAGIC." Laxus explained as he looked in James direction deliberately. Gajeel caught this and moved so that he was directly in front of laxus blocking his view of James. "You said the element four was also there on the ship, the water mage could have done it."

Laxus narrowed his eyes and pulled out two small folders he was hanging on to and threw them on the ground in front of the two dragon slayers. "Look. These are the profiles of the element four, provided via the magic council. You might find these very disturbing..."

Natsu and gajeel looked attempted to look through the pages but after a few minutes they had to empty their stomachs due to the gruesome pictures.

"Wha- what the fuck was that?" Gajeel yelled, he had a strong stomach from his phantom lord days, but nothing could've prepared him for THAT. Natsu couldn't even speak, tears flowed out of his eyes from expelling his breakfast.

"Marcus Dubois and Hector Rodriguez, the water and fire wizards of the element four. Marcus was torn apart, literally. They have yet to find all the pieces. Hector was boiled alive. No one knows how because, at that time, the ships water heater was in disrepair. Which means a water mage did it. But how could it have been Marcus when he was already dead? Plus, Marcus died before the tsunami. That leaves only one option, it was James."

"That can't be right," natsu spoke, his voice was raspy. "James is a beginner. The amount of magic he would need to manipulate the current is beyond what he can do right now."

"It was him. It's the only logical explanation. That boy has a lot more power than he lets on. And from what the reports say, he is able to take someone's life with it. So now the question is, is he a threat to our nakama?"

BAM.  
Gomen I am ssoooooo late but I had to force myself to write this because it didn't flow right. I know it's short but I'm getting back into the habit of writing. I'm on twitter now yay! I roleplay a lot, it's awesome.  
Anyway leave comments about what you think natsu, gajeel, and laxus are going to do with this newfound information.  
Thanks for reading.


End file.
